


The New Next Door Neighbour -SFW

by Little_Miss_Smuttsicle



Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Cute, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Strangers, new neighbours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle/pseuds/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a lazy Sunday, as it was every Sunday. Mark decided he was in-fact too lazy to have anything other than toast and coffee for breakfast. There was quite the ruckus outside, for 9 am. It appears someone was moving into his building. Was he going to meet his new neighbour? Were they going to be nicer than the previous one? Were they going to be a fucking junkie too, like the rest of them? All he knew about today was; he was sick and tired of the mailman dropping his mail at the doorstep, instead of putting it in the slot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Have I Met Them Before?

                Mark awoke, the morning sun shining through the window, hitting him straight on. He groaned, rolling over and pushing his face into the pillow. _Why don’t I ever close the curtains, before I go to bed?_ He opened his brown eyes slowly, squinting looking towards the window.  Sitting up, he hears loud chatter and noises of bumping around, coming from outside.

He climbed out of bed heading to the bathroom, he strips the clothing off his nice muscular body and gets into the shower and the water is so nice and hot. When done, he steps out grabbing a towel from the rack, drying himself off. He tousles his short brown hair and hangs the towel on the rack. He puts on a pair of clean black boxers and his new plaid PJ pants. Sunday was always a lazy day for Mark.

He heads into the kitchen, for his morning coffee. He hears the noises from earlier, louder on this end of the flat. He grabs the loaf of bread from the cupboard and pops it in the toaster. He pours himself coffee waiting for his toast to be done. _I’m way too lazy to cook actual food this morning; I’ve been working so hard all week._

He spreads the strawberry jam onto his slices of toast and sits down at the kitchen island. He quietly sits and eats his toast, drinking his coffee. He listens to all the noises outside. “It better not be those fucking drunk neighbours of mine again. They make so much noise you could hear it for miles, they drink all day and all night; I’m sure they would even at 9 o clock in the fucking morning.” He says aloud.

Mark finishes up his toast and coffee, taking the dishes to the sink. He quickly washes them, placing them in the rack to dry. He walks to the large living room window, peaking outside to see if he could find out where the ruckus was coming from.  He looks down to see two men pulling furniture inside:  a couch, a desk, a dining room table. _It’s been a while since we had new people move in; I wonder where there are even any vacant places. The 4 th floor is the floor with the least activity; it’s been at least 4-5 years since someone new moved in up here._

The mailman stopped putting Marks’ mail through the slot and he just leaves them on the doorstep instead. _What an absolutely lazy fuck. It doesn’t take more than a minute to put my mail in the slot._ He groaned walking to the front door, unlocking it. He disregarded that he was still shirtless and in his PJ pants.  He pulled the door open and looked down at his pile of letters. He heard voices and looked up seeing the door across the hall was open. The gentlemen moving items downstairs were pulling the stuff into the neighbouring flat. They walked back out and down the hall.

Mark observed the piles of boxes in the entrance. _So, I’m going to have a new neighbour...that’s pretty neat, I’m glad too because I was getting sick of the one I had._ He hadn’t seen anyone else out here though, only the movers. He was curious as to who was moving in. He stood in the doorway going through his mail. _Junk, junk, junk, what’s this? Another bill I’m guessing...._ He threw the other pieces of mail down onto the floor, tearing open the letter in his hand.

                He skimmed through the letter, getting lost in the words. He felt someone watching him but he thought assumed it was nothing. He continued to read and mumble to himself. It was a letter from his aunt and she was catching up with him, they hadn’t talked in about a month or two. He still felt someone watching him. He looked up from the letter and saw a young man in the other door way. He was about 5”8, dark grey hair and blue eyes.  Although he was thin, he had some muscle to him.

                _Is this my new neighbour? We don’t look that much different in age. Maybe he and I could be cool. Hopefully he’s not like all the other stuck up brats that come in this building and bring around their drugged up college buddies to party._

                His eyes met with Marks’.  Mark instantly felt something weird rush through him. The stranger smiled at him and he softly smiled back.

_What the hell was that?_

Mark took his letter and went back inside, closing the door behind him. _What the hell just happened? Maybe I knew him from somewhere?  I don’t think I do though, I doubt he’s even from around here. He though doesn’t seem like a bad guy, so I know this wasn’t feelings of a bad vibe.._

                He left the letter on the table by the door. He went and grabbed a beer from the fridge taking it into his home office. He sat down in the chair and opened the can, taking a few drinks. Mark started on his work, he had tomorrow off but wanted an early start on his project, that was due later in the week. He continued to drink his beer and do his work but for some reason his mind kept wandering and it wasn't the beer distracting him. He didn’t know what it was;

                     And he didn’t know why,

     Why he couldn’t stop thinking about the new next door neighbour.


	2. Fuzzy Bunny Slippers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark keeps chugging back the beer, he has been hording these empty cans. When in doubt, recycle them cause remember kids: recycling is important :). Mark heads out with his trusty bunny slippers on. He runs into a certain someone and they have a nice chat, mark is not shy to show off his fuzzy bunny side :).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I break the 4th wall and it was kinda funny. Really, who doesn't like a man in bunny slippers? I know we do.

Mark had to take a break from his work; his mind was feeling buzzed from the multiple cans he had. _Yes he went behind our backs and drank more beer before I could write more of the story._

He went into the kitchen to grab yet another beer. He noticed when returning to his office that he had quite the collection of empty cans. He decided he needed to take them out to the recycling bin. He grabbed his bunny slippers from the bedroom and put them on. He had no intension of putting a shirt on, _as he shouldn’t haha._

He opened the front door again taking the bag of empty cans in his hand. He walked down the hallway and he noticed Jack and the movers were done, the hallway once again was empty and quiet, for now until one of his dumb fucking neighbours would start some kind of crazy erratic behaviour.

He walked down the hall way to the end; he opened the door to the garbage room and dumped the cans into the recycling bin in the corner. He turned around and left, heading back down to his room. When approaching the door, he heard a door open behind him. He turned around and it was his new neighbour, picking up a box from the doorstep. Before bringing it inside he noticed Mark and smiled.

 “Hi, you must be my new neighbour.” The stranger said holding out his hand.

“Hi, yup I believe so...” He laughed a little. “I’m Mark. He shook the strangers’ hand.

“Nice to meet you Mark, I’m Jack.”

Mark smiled. _He doesn’t seem too bad, so far._

 _Wait.....I forgot, I’m still not properly dressed._ He stood in the doorway.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Mark exclaimed. “It’s a lazy Sunday.” He blushed.

Jack laughed it off quite well. “No, it’s fine. Sunday’s are always lazy for me too.”

“So do you go to college around here Jack?” Mark asked.

“No, I just finished college actually, I moved out here to start a new life.” Jack said, “I wanted to finish school first though, so I’m glad I did.”

“Oh that’s pretty cool; I finished school myself as well. I though, have lived here for the last year or so and prior to that I lived a few cities away.”

“So you’re kinda new here too then.” Jack laughed. “How do you like it so far?

“It’s great, it was a fresh start for me and I am enjoying it quite well.” Mark paused. “How about you, how do you like it so far?”

“I haven’t been here long enough to say; I did though go out and about a bit before the movers met with me. I went for breakfast and I was surprised how delicious the food was and how nice the people were.”

Jack smiled at him, it was a sweet infectious smile, which Mark couldn’t help but smile back at.

                “Oh, I think I know the place you are talking about. I don’t often go out for breakfast, as I would rather stay in and cook.” Mark enthused. “I love cooking, that and I happen to have a gorgeous kitchen for it.” He laughed.

Jack laughed back; his laugh was so warm and real. Most people nowadays, have fake laughs and fake smiles and everybody is hurting. With Jack though, it was a genuine smile and a genuine laugh.

                “That’s great! Not many young people like to cook; they would rather order food, I was kind of like that in college. “ Jack confessed.

                “So was I. Don’t get me wrong, I enjoy going out and the places to eat out at around here are great. It’s just that sometimes, I would rather put my own love into the food I eat.”

                “So since you enjoy cooking, how do you feel about a little wine with dinner?” Jack asked.

                “Wine is for losers, unless I’m having fancy company or out with important people.” Mark stated laughing. “I prefer beer or other alcohol.

                “THANK YOU!” Jack laughed back. “I don’t care much for wine either. I agree with you all the way on that other alcohol.”

                “You could say.....I’m quite spiritual.” Mark joked laughing.

                “Oh you’re terrible; I see you got puns Mark.” Jack shook his head smiling like a dork.

Jack couldn’t help but look down at mark’s body, it was nice and toned. He obviously worked out, Jack thought.

“Well, I should let you get back to your day, sorry I have kept you.” Mark said apologetically.

                “Oh no it’s fine. I’m glad I have met a nice neighbour.. I have a feeling some of the other ones won’t be as friendly.” Jack stammered.

                “I’m afraid that will be true, some of the people on this floor are fucking whack jobs.”

They both laughed. Mark knew the kind of neighbours he had. He was interested to see how it would go, when they meet Jack.

“Well, it was really nice meeting you Jack. I’m sure we will run into each other again soon.” He reached out and shook Jacks’ hand once more. “If you need any help with any additional moving let me know.”

                “Thanks a lot, I will be sure to keep that in mind, though I do think we are done, or almost done if they have a few more items of mine to drop by.”

                A mover came up the stairs and asked Jack something about the night stand. Jack replied back and the man headed inside taking the little table with him.

“Have a good day Mark, save some food for me” Jack joked, turning around to return inside.    

“You have a good day too Jack, I will!” Mark called out heading back into his home, closing the door behind him.

Mark dropped the bag by the door and headed back to his unfinished beer. He wanted to get his work done but he had Jack on the brain.

_Maybe I did know him from somewhere? Maybe I have met him before, or someone who looked like him? I don’t get what I’m feeling; it was a weird feeling indeed._

Later that evening, Mark finished up all this work. He felt very productive and that was a surprise knowing he had also finished off 6 extra beers throughout the course of the day. He normally could never get any work done in that state but for some reason, he was in a better mood and that lead him to get more work done.

He was prepping for dinner; he was getting ready to cook up a nice hearty meal. He was in the mood for a homemade beef stew; he needed to also use up the baguette his mother brought him yesterday morning from the market and it would go perfect with stew, he thought.

He got the kitchen set up ready to cook, when he heard a loud crash coming from outside in the hallway. He went to the door and looked through the peep hole. He saw Jack standing in the hallway with a box in his hand, it appeared the contents of the box had broken through the bottom and fallen onto the floor.

“FUCK!” Jack shouted, “This is fucking BULLSHIT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

Mark opened the door and Jack looked up at him. “Oh I’m sorry Mark. I don’t mean to be a bother the first day you meet me, I don’t want you to think I’m always going to be standing in the hallway swearing and shouting like a mad man.”

“No, it’s fine. It wasn’t much a bother to me, I was just checking to see what the commotion was.” Mark assured him.

“Thanks, I was just having trouble with this box.” Jack said, feeling rather dumb at how obvious this was. “This is the third time this happened between today and yesterday. I guess I just have bad luck.”

“Wow, boxes must hate you huh?” Mark said laughing. “Sorry, you probably aren’t in the mood for jokes.” He apologized.

“No it’s okay, really. This was just the last thing I wanted to do deal with; I thought I had time to relax, as it’s been a long day after all.”

“Here I will help you.” Mark offered bending down to collect Jacks’ belongs from the floor.

“Oh Mark, you don’t have to. I don’t want to bother you further; you were probably busy before you came out.”

“Don’t be silly, this is what neighbours are for.” Mark assured him with a smile, “UNLIKE SOME FUCKING NEIGHBOURS!” He shouted behind him.

Jack burst into laughter. “Are they really that bad?” He asked, bringing out a new box from inside his home.

“YES! Every fucking one of them” He spoke loudly, in hopes someone would hear him, “Well except you of course.” He smiled.

Jack laughed, “Thanks, I’m glad to hear you don’t dislike me because it sounds like a bad result, coming from you.

“It is but you’re fine. It’s honestly just geared towards THESE FUCKING DIMWITS!”

They stood up and Mark took the broken box. “I’m going to take this to recycling.”

“Thanks, you didn’t have to. I honestly could have done it.”

“I’m prepared for sticky floor mess.” Mark said confidently, showing off his bunny slippers.

“They suit you.” Jack complimented.

Mark headed down the hallway again to the garbage room. He recycled the box and headed back up to Jack.

“I gotta get dinner started, that’s what I was about to do before I came out here.”

“Mark!” Jack exclaimed, “I didn’t know I pulled you away from dinner. You shouldn’t have come out; I could’ve taken care of it, really. I know how much you love cooking, well I mean I know by what you’ve told me” He laughed.

“No no, I will have none of that. You don’t need to be sorry, I wanted to help.” Mark insisted.

“WELL, if you really do insist, thank you.”

Mark paused looking at Jack. “Hey, would you like to come over for dinner? It’ll be like my welcome to the neighbourhood gift, from me to you.”

“I wouldn’t want to impose Mark as it is such short notice.” Jack spoke softly.

“I don’t mind in the slightest.”  Mark beamed. “It would also be nice not to eat alone.”

Jack paused, thinking about it.

“Oh, I mean unless you have other arraignments or company.” Mark added.

“No, I don’t have any other plans.” Jack assured him, with a smile. “Alright I will come by for dinner, do you want me to bring anything?”

“Just yourself, unless you have a favourite thing you’d like to share with me.”

“I do have a beer from back home I’d love you try.” Jack chimed.

“Sounds great, I will let you know when dinner is ready. I will just come and knock on your door.”

“Or you could take my number down and text me?” Jack asked.

“Wow, someone’s so tech savvy, you are too cool for our old ways.” Mark joked sarcastically, “You remember those days, you would go outside and visit your friends and knock on their door cause we didn’t have cell phones?”

“Oh yea, the good times man. All that nostalgia I feel, brings me back.” Jack sighed smiling. “Sure than, come call on me when it’s time.”

“Good see you then.” Mark went back into his home and got started on prepping dinner.


	3. Delicious Irish Beers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is making homemade beef stew for dinner and Jack will be bringing his Irish beers from home. Hopefully dinner goes well for them, it's been a while since Mark cooked for two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Jack be impressed by Marks' cooking?  
> Will Mark enjoy the new Irish beers?  
> Does Mark have any sane neighbours?
> 
> Find out in the next episode of Dragon Ball Z.

An hour or so had passed and dinner was just about ready. Mark decided to get dressed as it must be odd for his new neighbour to continuously look at a creepy topless man all day, when he’s just trying to settle into this new city and new home.  He slipped on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt; he decided it might be more polite to also wear socks. _I kinda feel bad now, he’s seen me dress so sloppy and....well, not even properly dressed._ He turned the stove on low, letting the stew sit and keep warm. He decided it was time to call on his new found neighbour.

He went to the front door and took a deep breath. _I hope he doesn’t think I was being too forward asking him over for dinner, it being his first day here. I just thought it would be a nice gesture...._ Mark was hiding the fact that... he was lonely. He lived alone and having company over once a week or so, wasn’t enough. H had not roommates and his family lived back in his hometown and he saw them only once a month, for a weekend at a time. He was growing awfully sad. He couldn’t get along with any of his neighbours. He hated all of these fucking morons. Except one neighbour, she was really sweet to him; sadly she was away out of country for a few months.

He opened the door and headed into the hallway. He knocked on his neighbours door, his heart was pounding. _Whoa, what the hell is wrong? Do I lack that much social skill that I get nervous even knocking on doors? Am I that much a shellfish that my heart races with any form of social interaction?_

Jack opened the door and smiled. “Hey dinners ready?” He asked excitedly.

“Yea, dinner is ready.” Mark smiled back, “You ready to come over?”

“I’m ready, just going to grab that beer I mentioned to you about earlier.” Jack went back inside to the kitchen, returning with a case of beer.

“Oh, I’m excited to try it. I have tried almost every beer here, in this country I mean.” Mark said proudly, “So I’ll be excited to try beer from another country.”

“Good to hear.” Jack stepped out and closed the door behind him, locking it.                                     

“Great idea to lock your door, you don’t want to worry about any of THESE IDIOTS!” Mark said shouting out again in annoyance.

“Yea, I don’t want to risk losing any of my stuff, especially since it’s my first day here.”

“That would be shitty fucking luck my friend.” Mark agreed. “Hey let’s go inside.”

“Okay, lead the way.”

They turned to Marks’ place and he grabbed a hold of the knob, opening the door.

“Aren’t you worried about your neighbours Mark?” Jack asked concerned, as they stepped in.

“No...” He paused, “THEY KNOW NOT TO FUCK WITH ME!” He lowered his eyebrows in annoyance, remembering an incident that happened a little while back. He wasn’t afraid to take on his fucking neighbours and he would wipe the floor with them AGAIN, if he had to.

                Jack closed the door behind him and he looked around admiring Marks’ flat.

“Nice home Mark, it’s cozy.” Jack complimented, smiling.

“Thanks, it cozy but awfully lonesome sometimes.” Mark admitted. “Take a seat at the table Jack, please.”

“Okay, thanks a lot.” Jack took a seat at the dining table, “Oh here! You can put the case of beer in the fridge; it’s already cold but no sense on letting it get warm.” He scrunched up his face thinking about warm beer, yuck.

                Mark grabbed the case of beer from Jack. “We can have one with dinner, or after dinner,” Mark stated, “your call.”

                “After is fine, I don’t think beer goes good with some foods, it does depend though really.”

Mark went into the kitchen fitting the case into the fridge. He missed his neighbour, the good one. She would come over for tea and he often would bake a cake. He didn’t like baking, there was always so much cake and no one to share it with.... he missed her greatly.

                “Okay, don’t mind me. I’ll just set the table.” Mark stated smiling down at Jack.

“Oh, it’s no problem, I will wait.” Jack smiled back.

Mark placed glasses down on the table along with the spoons and napkins, heading back into the kitchen.

“Hey Jack what would you like to drink?” Mark asked, calling from inside the fridge.

“What do you have?” Jack inquired.

“I have milk, juice, pop, beer or I could put coffee on?” Mark replied.

“Oh, Juice is fine.

“What kind? I have apple, orange and mango.”

“Uh....” Jack paused, “I haven’t had mango juice in a very long time, I guess I’ll take some of that please.”

“Ok, mango it is.” Mark grabbed the box from the fridge shelf. “I guess I will join you for mango, it is really delicious.”

Mark brought the box of mango juice and placed it on the table. He turned and headed back into the kitchen. _God, I’m so awkward around people....I hope he doesn’t think I’m a weirdo._

Jack sat there admiring the painting Mark had up on the wall. That got him thinking about art for his new home too. _I hope Mark doesn’t think I’m weird; I just have a hard time putting conversation together._

Mark turned off the stove, grabbing bowls from the rack. He placed them on the counter grabbing the serving spoon. _Oh no. I just realized, I never mentioned to Jack what I was even making for dinner. What if he doesn’t like it or is allergic? I feel so stupid....why did I just realize this NOW?!_ “Sorry Jack I forgot to mention what I was even making for dinner, I hope homemade beef stew is fine.” Mark said nervously.

                “It’s fine Mark.” Jack assured him. “I eat anything and beef stew sounds perfect. I was actually craving some the other day but I’m not much of a ‘slave over the hot stove’ kind of cooker, especially when I was in the process of packing.”

 _Phew, that’s a relief. I was worried I would have to make something else. I probably could’ve killed him with my food._ Mark began spooning the stew into each bowl. “Are you allergic to any foods?”

“Not that I know of,” Jack replied sounding confident, “If I was, it would be a shock to us both.” Jack opened the mango juice, pouring some into each of their glasses.

“Good, didn’t want to make you sick or anything,” Mark laughed, “Especially the first day we meet, you’d think I was just as crazy as the rest of them here.”

“So are there ANY good neighbours on this floor or is the whole things tainted?” Jack asked.

“Well I do have ONE good neighbour, ONE.” Mark couldn’t stress it enough that only one person here was sane, free from the bullshittery that is the 4th floor. “Her name is Winnie.”

“Like, Winnie The Pooh?” Jack asked giggling.

“Yes, just like Winnie The Pooh.” Mark laughed. “Her hair happens to be golden blonde, like honey.” He brought some portions of baguette and served them on a little plate in the center.

“That’s really cute. Just for the record, how old is she?” Jack asked. He was hoping they weren’t just giggling about some older woman.

“She’s 22, why you were worried she was like 40 or even 80?” Mark returned to the table with both bowls in his hand, the stew piping hot, you could see the steam rising.

“Yea, Winnie is a name that reminds me of a nice little old lady.” Jack admitted, smiling.

“Here you go Jack, dinner is served.” Mark placed the one bowl down in front of Jack.

“Thank you so much, it smells delicious.” Jack looked down at the scrumptious looking food. “I’m sure you’re a great cook Mark.”

“Well, you can decide that once you’ve eaten.” He grinned. “But I do agree, Winnie does make you think of a nice little old lady. She would be one of those sweet ones, who bring you cookies with your mail every morning.”

 

They sat there having their dinner and chatting about everything under the sun. Once they finished eating and they each had another two helpings, they were full.

“That was fantastic!” Jack beamed. “It was probably one of the best stews, I have ever eaten.”

Mark laughed blushing a bit, “Oh no I doubt it was that good, thanks a lot though.”

“No Mark, I mean it. Jack spoke sincerely.

“Well then, I am awfully flattered.” Mark stood up grabbing the dishes.

“Do you need any help?” Jack offered about to stand.

“No, its fine I got it.”

“Are you sure?” Jack asked.

“Yes, thanks again.” Mark took the dishes into the kitchen, putting them in the sink. “I will just do dishes later, after you go.” He paused, thinking he had forgotten something, “I don’t want to spend the time here, at the sink. Mark laughed.

“So what system you got Mark? For gaming.” Jack wondered, standing up from the table.

Mark went into the fridge to grab two of the beers Jack brought. “I have an xbox one.” He stated.

“Oh that’s cool. I prefer Playstation myself, though most of my gaming I do on PC.” Jack explained. He went into the living room and took a seat on the couch.

“Me too, I prefer PC gaming over console anyday.”  Mark brought the beers into the living room and reached out a bottle to Jack.

“I think you’ll like this beer.” Jack assured him, taking it from Marks’ hand.

“I hope so. I don’t know if I have actually found a beer I disliked.” Mark paused, thinking about it.  “Do you want to game?”

“Sure, I’m always up for gaming, it’s my life.” Jack exclaimed.

Mark went over to the TV and turned it on, along with the xbox. He returned and sat next to Jack. He opened his bottle and took a sip from it.

Jack looked over at him, waiting for his reaction. “So, how is it?”

Mark took another few drinks, “This is really good. To be honest, it’s better than the gross crap you get around here.” He laughed.

“I wouldn’t be surprised, I am actually nervous to try the beer here. You weren’t the only person to tell me this country’s’ beer is gross.”

“Well I have a lot of it in my possession, I don’t get the worst kinds but it’s quite alright, Maybe one day I will share a few with you, I stock the fridge with it often.”

 

The guys spent the rest of the evening playing video games and pounding back the beers. For some reason Mark couldn’t stop looking over at Jack and occasionally Jack would notice and look back, exchanging drunken smiles and laughter.

_I was surprised to end up with such a cool laid back neighbour. It kinda feels like I have known him for years. I’m sure this means we will end up great buddies._

Jack looked at his phone; it was getting really late, where had the time gone?

                “Wow, it’s already 3am.” He was shocked, turning to Mark.

                “What? It’s 3am, really?” Mark sat there in disbelief, “Are you sure, you aren’t drunk?” He laughed.

Jack held out his phone and Mark took it in his hands, he stared long and hard at it trying to process how correct Jack was, the alcohol was making his brain slow. “So, it seems you are correct Jack. I don’t know where the time went.”

                “Maybe time got drunk too and left.” The two of them laughed uncontrollably. “I should probably get going, it is awfully late and I don’t want to over stay my welcome.”

                “Aw, well I guess it is time to call it a night.” Mark stood up collecting the empty beer bottles and putting them back in the box. He stumbled a bit, taking the box to the front door.

                “I will take them to the recycling.” Jack offered, “It’s the least I could do.” He followed behind Mark to the door.

                “Thanks that would be great. I just want to crash after this. Hearty meals and beer often make me tired, next time we should go for some lighter food and spirits.”

                “Going to reach your spiritual side?” Jack laughed so hard, it wasn’t even that funny but with beer in his system, anything could be the world’s greatest joke.

                “Yes, I’m an alcohol guru.” Mark couldn’t control his laughter. He hunched over trying to breathe.

They both calmed right down and Jack took the box of empty bottles in his arm. “Thanks for dinner Mark, it was great. Next time you should come over to my place, bring your spirits.”

                “You’re very welcome Jack, it was my pleasure. I would love to bring my spirits; we can connect and become one with our booze.” Mark laughed again, opening the door for Jack.

                “Sounds like a good idea.” Jack stepped out into the hallway. “I’ll see you around Mark and again it was nice meeting you.”

                “It was really nice meeting you too, I had a good night.” Mark leaned into the doorway drunkenly.

                “As did I, let’s do it again sometime.”

                “Goodnight Jack.”

                “Goodnight to you too, Mark. “Jack headed down the hallway to recycling.

Mark closed the door and locked it up for the night.

_I don’t know if this is the beer talking but I didn’t realize how funny and sweet he is. I don’t know why I got him on my mind again._

_I don’t know why..._

_I’m still thinking about my new next door neighbour._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I will continue onto a 4th chapter or I might do a 4th one but leave it at that. 
> 
> I might just do a separate fanfic that will branch off this one, one thats NSFW and that may include introducing Jack to Marks' only good neighbour.


	4. The Bed Is Empty And I Am Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The neighbours are making so much fucking noise, as usual and Mark is ready to kick some ass. He heads into the hall and is rather surprised by what he finds instead...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure I will do a 5th and final chapter of this work. Until I make my sequel.

Jack threw his keys onto the kitchen counter. He was feeling warm and so fuzzy, alcohol never made him feel angry or crazy like most people. For him, alcohol made him feel so good, not as good as getting high but it was still really good. He was happy Mark liked the Irish beers, he had planned to keep them for himself but he didn’t mind sharing, as he remembered there were some Mark had that he wanted to try himself.  
He stumbled through the flat reaching the room and flopping down on the bed, his muscles were weak and tired but for some reason he couldn’t get to sleep.  
I’m so tired, why can’t I just fall asleep already?! Maybe I’m not drunk enough to pass out? Maybe I am homesick and lonely? Maybe I should go for a walk? Even just up and down the hall? I don’t want to risk going out outside like this, it is my first night here and I don’t want to risk getting mugged or worse.  
Jack lazily pulled himself off the bed. He went into the kitchen to grab another beer. Why don’t I just have one more, maybe even two beers? For now, one is fine.  
He was too drunk to be bothered to put on pants. He didn’t even bother to lock the door once he left his home. I feel weird, I was feeling fine earlier but maybe I did lose track of how many beers I had drank. I might’ve lost track of everything, or so it seems. He stood in the dark hallway, just looking around. He spotted a large window at the end of the hall. He headed towards it looking out at the night sky, so many lights and cars going by. It was raining and despite being late, there were a lot of people just carrying on about their business. Probably some drunk fucks like me out there trying to walk home, Jack thought.  
He sat in the windowsill with his beer in his hand. Wait? Why am I in the hallway again? Why did What am I doing in the window? Jack looking down rather dazed; where are my pants? He couldn’t even answer his own questions. Everything he saw and thought and felt, was so muddled together. He continued to drink and think about tonight, all those funny jokes he shared with Mark.  
He began to laugh aloud and he didn’t even care. He then could hear some shouting down the hall, muffled by the distance and he just paused trying to listen. Uh oh, it’s the fucking neighbours. They better not come out here, I’m not only not dressed but I’m not in the mood to fight anybody right now.  
The shouting stopped and heard a final door slam, it then went dead quiet. He could hear his own heart racing and beating like a drum, his body feeling so warm like his blood was heating up. I don’t think I will make it to another beer. I will probably pass out soon; maybe I should head back to my room when I’m finished. Jack felt a weird sensation in his chest; he assumed it was just heart burn or maybe sadness. He wasn’t used to be alone; he always had friends and family near him. He knew he couldn’t grow as a person staying there forever though; this was just going to take some getting used to.  
He stared out the window, lost in the rain falling down. He couldn’t feel or hear a thing as if his body took a pause. The only thing he could do was continue to drink. He sat there in the window, with the bright moon coming through; he pressed his forehead against the cold glass. It was silence for a good half an hour, before there were noises in the background once again; he was no longer worried to be caught out here undressed, as he no longer cared. I’m too tired, drunk and lonely to care right now. He took another drink smiling weirdly, he was gone.  
There were footsteps coming up from behind. “Uh, Jack....?”  
Jack turned over with the bottle in his hand, drinking again. Mark stands before him in the light, stepping from out of the shadows.  
Mark then noticed, He’s not wearing much clothing, did the idiot come out here in his underwear?! Does he even notice or is he too drunk? Mark stood there, getting rather nervous. He gulped; his drunken mind flustered by not only the alcohol but by Jack not dressed.  
“J- Jack, are you alright? Mark stuttered sounding rather concerned, approaching the window. He took the opposite side of the sill and sat down. “Jack?”  
“Yes, I’m fine Mark, are you alright?” Jack responded giggling. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”  
“I could say the same to you.”  
Jack took another drink, turning to face Mark. “I couldn’t sleep. I mean I took a shower and I flopped into bed, I was dead tired but I could not close my eyes, I could not get to sleep.” Jack paused, “I don’t know if it’s from the beer or if I am awfully lonely.”  
“Homesick, I see.” Mark observed. “I know you’ll be alright, it does take a little while.”  
“How do you cope?” Jack asked resting his head back.  
“To be honest,” Mark slightly hung his head, “how you are right now.” He admitted.  
“Cope, by drinking in the hallway in your underwear?” Jack laughed.  
So Jack did know, he was aware he was undressed. That fucking weirdo, what if someone else came out and saw him?  
“By drinking, you dummy!” He giggled. “So, are you not the least bit concerned that you aren’t wearing any pants?!”  
“I don’t actually recall removing them, I noticed they had disappeared but I don’t know why and I never bothered to look for them.”  
“Maybe, if you didn’t continue drinking than you would have noticed.” Mark explained smiling.  
“Yea, no one else is out here though and I don’t think you mind that much.” Jack began to laugh, “It’s my turn anyway to be exposed.” He teased.  
“Hey! I was wearing pants thank you!” Mark protested laughing along.  
Jack finished off his beer. His laugh instantly stopped and Mark just looked at him, with concern.  
“I don’t think I’m ready to go back inside.” Jack admitted, resting the empty bottle down beside him.  
“I think you should try and sleep though.”  
He swung his body over facing into the dark hall, “You could come with me and keep me company.” Jack said jokingly, laughing even harder than before. He got out of the window and grabbed the bottle.  
Mark just smiled, laughing lightly at his neighbours’ drunken jokes. “I think it’s bedtime for me as well.”  
They walked down the hall together, “Hey Mark?”  
“Yes?”  
“How did you know I was out here?” Jack asked awfully puzzled.  
“Oh, I actually heard the neighbours; I was ready to fight somebody. I came out into the hall and that’s when I saw you.”  
“Wow, I never even heard you even come out. I too though heard the neighbours; I take it this happens often?”  
“Yes, at least 3-4 times a week, some kind of noise whether it be fighting, door slamming, sex or loud music.....” Mark looked down, disappointed.  
“Well, hopefully at least the sex sounds good. I’m not trying to hear ugly animal sounding sex.”  
They broke into crazed laughter, reaching their doors. “Okay, Mark. I think you are right, I should try and get some sleep.”  
“Good, you look like you need it.” Mark smirked.  
“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean!” He laughed punching Marks’ arm, “Fucking jerk.”  
“You look tired, that’s all.” He replied trying to cover up any possible insults for the drunken man to think up.  
“Okay, goodnight than Mark.” Jack turned to his door.  
“Night Jack, hope you sleep well.” Mark headed inside his home, closing it behind him.  
Jack stumbled back into his home after swinging the door wide open. He went into the house and closed the door behind him; he disregarded the lock and just headed for the bedroom, once again.  
“Let’s try this again.” Jack mumbled to himself. He fell onto the bed and rolled over into his spot. I miss having someone in this bed with me; I didn’t realize how big it was till I was all alone.

Mark laid himself in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was coming down slowly from his own drunkenness. I hate how lonely I am, I hate how lonely this bed has become.  
His brain then would wander, recalling back to Jack, joking about joining him and keeping him company.  
“Wait!” Mark said up quickly, “What...? Why do I even care? He was kidding and so was I.”  
He stared around the room, like he was lost or something. Why was I thinking about joining Jack? I’m not that desperate to battle my loneliness, right?  
He lay back down, rolling over onto his side, facing the window. He was still too lazy to close the curtains, yet again tonight. I wish Winnie was here, I could use a good cuddle. No, it’s not what you think; we cuddle when we are both lonely, that’s all it is. Her roommate, she moved out because of a huge fight they had. We cuddle each other when we are feeling lonesome and tonight happened to be one of those nights. Only thing was, there was no Winnie.


	5. My Gluttonous Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark has been over over time and he's ready for the weekend. Jack invites him over for takeout and American beers. Hopefully Jack will like the beer, like Mark did the Irish beers. Jack can't help his gluttonous pleasure. How often do you order this?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally said I would do a 5th and final chapter but nope it was like 11 pages long so I broke it up into parts, so now it's 7 chapters haha. Oh theres photos in this chapter how exciting :D!

Chapter 5: My Gluttonous Pleasure

                The week was long, work was awfully busy and all those projects were crammed back to back. Mark was so stressed out, he didn’t have much time to go out and see friends and he didn’t even run into Jack either this week, though he did see him yesterday heading to his own job. He was worried Jack didn’t see him and might think Mark is avoiding him.

                It was Friday evening and Mark was dying to get home. He was staring at the clock like it was going to jump up and run away. He couldn’t stop tapping his pen on his desk, fidgeting like a mad man. “I just want to go home, I’m exhausted and I could use a beer.” Mark said under his breath.

                “I could go for six beers!” One of his coworkers called out from behind his own desk.

They broke into laughter and their boss came into the room. It went silent and Mark looked over at his co-worker with worry.

                “Sorry boss.” Mark hung his head, “it was my doing.”

                His boss broke into laughter. “Get out of here you guys!” He smirked heading straight into his office.

Everyone stood up and cheered, “Home early! Fuck yes!” Mark cried out packing up his stuff, turning off his computer.

                “I thought we were going to get into trouble.” His co-worker confessed grabbing his bag.

                “Me too, we still have an hour left and I thought he was going to come in here and knock us both out.”

                Mark headed out of the office and almost ran down the stairs, “See you next week everybody!”

 

He reached his building; the sun was setting so beautifully. He could feel the light breeze rush through him. He went inside and up the many flights of stairs. He spent his work day sitting, so he needed to do some more walking. He reached the top of the stairs and took out his keys. He again heard ruckus coming from the one neighbours’ house, he kicked their door a few times when he passed their place.

                “SHUT THE FUCK UP! I’M SICK OF ALL OF YOU!”

Mark turned and saw jack standing in his doorway, raising his eyebrows with a smile on his face.              

“They bugging you again Mark?”

“I’m too tired to deal with their shit Jack, really I am.” Mark stormed down the hall towards Jack.

“Hey, I haven’t seen you much at all this week,” Jack observed, “You’ve been busy with work?”

                “Yes, work has been hectic.” Mark took a deep sigh dropping his bag at his feet, standing before him.

                “Oh, I thought you were avoiding me.” Jack laughed.

                Mark laughed back, taking another sigh.               “You’ve been busy with work too?”

                “Work has been fine, since I’m new and all. I’m glad they aren’t strict on me, yet.”

                “That’s good to hear, hey Jack I didn’t ask you what your new job is.” Mark inquired.

                “I work at the book store near the museum downtown; I’m run their media sector.”

                “Oh! That’s a fancy ass book store; I have only been there once or twice since I moved here.”

                “You should drop by more often; I’ll get you a discount on stuff.” Jack offered.

                “Thanks, maybe I will. I don’t read enough anymore, despite what I do for work.”

Mark dropped his work bag at the doorstep.

                “So what do you do for work?” Jack asked.

                “I work,” Mark paused, “Don’t laugh.”

                “I won’t.”

                “I work for the newspaper company. I’m an editor,” Mark confessed.

                “Oh fancy office job there, Mr. Editor.” He teased.

                “I like my job actually, thank you.”

                “That’s good, I like my job also as it’s a good start.”

Jack bent down collecting his mail from the floor, curious as to why it wasn’t in the mail slot.

                “Does the mailman do this often?” He asked holding up his bills.

                “He does now, yes,” Mark grumbled, “I’m not happy about it either, what a lazy fuck.” 

“Hey want to come over? We can order food and you can bring those American beers of yours.” Jack proposed.

                “Sure, it is your turn anyway to have me over.”

                “Okay, just let me tidy up a bit.”

                “Its fine, I have to go take a shower, work has worn me out.”

                “Okay, I’ll meet you back out here, in......?”

                “20......?” Mark sounding unsure, “30?”

                “Sure, 30 minutes is fine.” Jack opened his door and went inside.

                “Okay, see you in 30.” Mark opened his door and also went inside.

 

Mark put his work bag in his office down on the floor by the desk. He began to undress, peeling the stress and clothing off his back. He threw his dirty clothes in the hamper and headed into the bathroom. He ran the hot water and he was yearning to get in. _The fall was coming and it was getting too chilly after work, there’s nothing like a hot steamy shower to make me feel better_. He stepped in and the water ran down his bare chest, he wasn’t bother by the extreme heat. He liked it piping hot.

After his shower he dried off throwing his towel into the hamper as well. He had to do laundry Sunday. He didn’t like going to the laundry room downstairs. He was trying to find a good guy, to come and install a mini washer and dryer for his flat. He got dressed; he was running out of clean clothes so he just ended up in tight black briefs. _Like Calvin Klein._ Black happened to suit him rather well.

Once ready, Mark grabbed the case of beer from his fridge. He didn’t know how he even had room for food in there, with all the cases of various beers. _It’s not what it looks like; I don’t have a drinking problem. I just feel I always need a case or ten on hand._ He put on his shoes and grabbed his keys from the little table. He opened the door, closing and locking it behind him. He turned around and Jack was already standing there waiting for him.

                “Oh, I hope you weren’t waiting for me.” Mark spoke.  

                “No, I just have good timing I guess.” Jack opened his door, holding it open for Mark.

Mark stepped in closing the door behind him, “Here, I brought the beer.”

                “Thanks, I’ll chill this.” Jack took the case from Mark and went into the kitchen. “You can keep your shoes on; I wear mine in the house all the time.”

                “That’s weird but okay.” Mark took a seat on the couch.

 _I guess I wasn’t the only one to dress less bummy, I felt it would be nice not to throw on my pjs again_.

Jacks-        Marks- 

                 “Here! Catch!” Jack threw a can of beer to Mark; he turned quick and caught it. “You play American football Mark?”

                “No, I just have a good sixth sense; I didn’t need to see it to catch it.”

                “Oh, you’re a weirdo!” Jack laughed, grabbing a takeout menu from the kitchen counter.

                “Don’t make me throw it back at you; I WILL hit you in the head.” Mark threatened.

Jack laughed; he came to sit next to Mark on the couch handing the menu to him. “We can have Chinese.”

                “I haven’t had Chinese takeout in a while. Last time I did....” Mark paused looked down, “I was hanging out with Winnie.”

                “Hey, do you want to talk about Winnie?” Jack asked, hoping not to upset him further.

                “Oh, there’s not much to talk about.” He brushed it off.

                “Mark, it seems like your upset,” He placed his hand on Marks’ shoulder. “You don’t have to talk about it; I’m here though, in case you do.”

                “Well,” Mark sighed. “We don’t have a past or anything. We are just friends, I mean friends that occasionally cuddle and bring each other coffee when the other is tired from work or bring alcohol when the other is stressed.” Mark smiled at Jack. “She’s like my best friend and I’m just...I just miss her, that’s all.”

                “Aw, sounds like a great friendship you two have, how long have you been friends?” Jack inquired.

                “About 8 years.” Mark felt his heart melt; he was smiling like an idiot.

                “Wow, that’s a long time. Good to see you’re still friends though, most friendships don’t last as long as yours has.”

                “Yea, I’m really lucky to have her.” Mark was reading through the menu.

                “During dinner, you wanna tell me more about her?” Jack just loved how Marks’ face lit up when he talked about Winnie.

                “Really, you would want to listen to me babble on about my best friend?” Mark was awfully surprised to hear that.

                “Yea, I don’t see why not.” Jack grabbed the  phone from the cradle. “What would you like to eat?”

                Mark continued to flip through the menu, “I don’t have a clue, what’s good from this place?”

                “I love their black pepper beef, sesame chicken, orange chicken, lemon chicken, shrimp fried rice-“Listing off his favourites, watering at the mouth.

                “Well, I trust you. We can just get whatever you think is good.” Mark suggested.

                “Glad you trust me, this place is one of my go to takeout spots.” Jack enthused; he had their number on speed dial. _Yes, I happen to love this Chinese place that much, thank you._

                Jack got up from the couch, pacing back and forth waiting for someone to pick up. “Hi, I would like to place an order for delivery.”

                Mark sat there looking around awkwardly, drinking his beer.

                “I would like my usual but can you double everything and no noodles this time?” Jack opened his beer with one hand. “Yea, I’m having company tonight.” Jack began laughing, “No it’s not a woman! No, I’m not lying!”

Once getting off the phone he took his seat back on the couch, he took a drink of his beer. He looked right at Mark with no expression on his face, hoping Mark could guess his reaction to this unfamiliar beer.

                “So.....?!” Mark was rather curious as to what Jack was thinking.

                “It’s not as bad as I was setting myself up for it to be.” Jack admitted, “I could get used to this.”

                “So, how long have you been ordering from this Chinese place? You haven’t even lived here that long.”

                Jack laughed and blushed a bit, “I order from there a few times,” He turned away from Mark, “a week.”

                “JACK!” Mark had no words.

                “Yea, I know. I’m so bad for this. I’m addicted.” Jack confessed looking back at Mark.

                “I should help you cook more at home.”

                “Thanks, I probably do need the push to cook more often.”

 

The guys continued to chat and chugged back the beers, waiting for the food to arrive. There was then a knock at the door and Jack jumped up, running to grab it. He swung the door open and a man stood there holding out the large bags of steaming hot food. “Mark can you come give me a hand?”

                “Sure.” Mark got up from the couch coming to the door.

                Jack reached out and handed the bags to Mark, taking them to the dining room table.

Jack turned and handed cash to the man, signing the receipt. “Thank you! Have a good evening.” He closed the door behind him.

Mark was pulling the items out of the bag, each one hotter than the next. “Hot, hot, hot!” Mark cried

                “Be careful Mark.” Jack exclaimed, he came over and took the container from Marks’ hand. “Fuck that IS hot!” he dropped it onto the table.

                “See I told you!” Mark spoke firmly.

Jack headed back into the kitchen to grab some plates and utensils. “You got any beer left, or should I bring another one? Mine is empty also.”

                “No, I don’t have any left. You can bring me another as well.” Mark called back.

Jack returned to set the table. He laid out serving/eating dishes and utensils. “I’m leaving your beer here for you.”

                “Thanks.” Mark headed to the bathroom to wash his hands. Jack went into the kitchen a final time to wash his own hands at the sink.

Jack returned to the table, as did Mark. They opened the containers of food, steam was filling the room along with delicious smells. Jack put a serving spoon with each dish.

                “Help yourself Mark.”

                “I will, by the way, thank you for dinner.” He exclaimed smiling grabbed the rice, spooning some onto his plate.

                “Oh, don’t worry about it. I normally order this stuff so it’s nice to know I’m not eating it alone.” Jack assured him, as Mark passed him the rice. The guys continued to swap out dishes filling their plates full of food.

                “One day you should cook for me.” Mark teased.

                “I’m not as good a cook as you; well I mean that I know of so far.” Jack confessed.

                “No, I’m sure you’re good Jack.”

                “Well I guess we will have to wait and see.”

 


	6. Way Too Much To Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys' are enjoying their Chinese food. Jack asked Mark more about Winnie. They have their chat and a game of gin.Tossing back the beers till the pack is gone. Now, Jack has hard liquor in the fridge......let's do shots?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I talk more about Winnie by describing her/her friendship with Mark. This is the 6th and second last chapter. I am very excited to get into my sequel.
> 
> (Winnie wasn't modeled after a real person, I had an anime character in mind when I thought her up but I cant find a photo of her to use as reference. She though isnt based off anyone i know or have met, just purely made for the fic.

The guys were drinking their beers and consuming their food.  

                “God, this beef is my new favourite; I will have to keep it in mind next time I order Chinese.”

Mark stuffed forkfuls of pepper beef into his mouth chewing happily.

                “See Mark, I told you it was good. I order it each and every time.”

                “I don’t blame you, not a bit.” Mark laughed.

                “So, you want to tell me more about your best friend?” Jack asked gingerly, stabbing lemon chicken with his fork.

                “Sure, I don’t mind. As long as you really don’t mind because some people find it annoying how much I talk about Winnie.” He sipped his beer.

                “Since, I never heard it I couldn’t say it was annoying. I don’t see anything annoying about having a close friendship with someone.”

                “Thanks,” Mark smiled, “So, like I mentioned before, Winnie is 22 and has honey blonde hair. She works as a housekeeper for the little motel near the train station, she loves her job and her the first week she came home and was rather jubilant about her uniform. She did look rather nice in it, very lady like, you could say.” He smiled and coughed under his breath, eating some of the orange chicken.

                “Well that’s important she likes her job. I had too many jobs I didn’t like. So how did you meet her?” Jack shovelled rice into his mouth.

                “We went to school together and when she moved I hardly saw her. When I moved here I was so lucky to run into her, it was like fate brought our friendship back together.” He beamed.

                “That is rather lucky,” Jack smiled back, “So you mentioned you two cuddle, tell me how that came about.” Jack raised his eyebrows laughing.

                “It was an odd story,” Mark confessed, “She was going through some stuff with an old boyfriend of hers, they broke up and I never saw her so upset. It was rather early that one morning and she had stayed up all night crying, so I came over and made her tea.”

                “That’s really sweet of you.”

                “Thanks. I didn’t want her to be on her own in this state, she didn’t deserve the hurt. I had made her tea and just sat there with her, letting her pour her heart out. She finished her tea and when she hugged me,” Mark paused, “She said, “I don’t want to be alone Mark, would you cuddle me?” I was rather taken aback, I have to admit. I had known her a long time and oddly enough I had never been in this spot before. I had to do this for her though, it was the least I could do.”

                “So you two had been cuddling ever since?” Jack look at Mark so attentively.

                “Yea, we are both alone and often sad so, I guess we need each other.” He stabbed the sesame chicken with his fork, taking a bite.

                “Hey can I ask you something?” Jacks’ voiced had a tone of uneasiness.

                “Yea sure, go ahead.”

                “Have you ever, liked Winnie? I mean only if you don’t mind answering.”

                Mark laughed, “Its okay and I don’t mind answering that. My mom asked me that a few times, you could imagine how that would’ve gone.”

                “My mom has done the same thing to me,” Jack laughed along with him, “always assuming things about me and my female friends.”

                “To answer your question, I can’t really say I have.” Mark then turned a little pink in the cheeks, slightly steering away from jacks’ gaze. “I mean I can’t sit here and say I don’t think she’s gorgeous or that she’s not datable. I can’t sit here and say I haven’t thought about her the way a man would think about an attractive woman but I don’t know if I have ever considered going out with her.”

                “Well, at least not when you’ve been sober. Drinking makes your mind do and think crazy stuff.”

                “I’m sure when drunk my mind was thinking a lot of crazy stuff with her, I honestly have been drunk with her that much. I think out of our whole friendship I have only drunk alcohol with her about maybe 2-3 times.” Mark was thinking hard about it.

                “Wow, I would’ve guessed more than that.” Jack was rather surprised, drinking some of his beer.

                “Yea, well she wasn’t much the type to drink growing up. She didn’t start drinking, especially with me until she started college.”

                “I was a bad kid, drinking a lot in high school.” He confessed with no guilt.

                “Me too but I can’t say if it has become a bad thing or not.” Mark reflected back on his copious amounts of beer back at his place. He took a bite of lemon chicken and thought long and hard before coming to a conclusion, “I think I like the lemon chicken more than the orange but sesame the most.”

                “So do I, I have always been a sucker both chicken. I think next time I will swap the orange chicken for noodles. I’m that much a glutton I would order rice and noodles.” He laughed.

                “Well, life needs more variety.” Mark spoke spooning rice into his mouth.

“So, besides hair and age what exactly does Winnie look like? I’m trying to put together a mental imagine.” Jack leaned back taking a break from his meal.

                “Well, okay picture this,” Mark too paused from eating resting his elbows on the table.” Grey eyes, honey blonde hair that reaches half way down her back. She always has her hair either pulled to the front and straight or all of it pulled to one side in loose waves; she often styles her bangs to be right across her forehead or parted down the centre away from her face. She’s about 5”6 and boy...” Mark bit his lip.

                “What?” Jack laughed rather confused but curious.

                “She has curves,” He smiled like a big doof, “for days.”

                Jack couldn’t control his laughter, “You crazy bastard!” He chugged back his beer, finishing off the can.

                “What? She does!”  Mark looked into his beer can and it was too empty, he lowered his eyebrows in annoyance.

                “It’s just interesting how you just drooled yourself almost into a fucking puddle.” He rose from his seat taking their cans to the kitchen. He went into the fridge to grab another few beers. He returned to his seat and handed the one to Mark.

                “Thanks.” He took the beer in his hand and opened it, instantly taking another drink.

                “So, go on?” Jack insisted, grabbing his fork again, continuing to eat.

Mark did the same, continuing to eat. “So anyway, body of a goddess. I’m telling you man, she’s about a D cup and hips to match, that tiny waist good god.” He tried not to choke on his food as he spoke, “she also has nice long legs, they lead up to that nice sized firm butt and she happens to look good in anything, especially that work uniform.”

                “Nice legs, mmmmm.” Jack began to drool himself.

                “My, we are fucking savage.”

                “Maybe it’s because we are not only men and not only semi drunk but when we get together, we drink and drink a lot. It fuels the savage in us.”

                “That is true, every time I turn around the beer is gone.” Mark observed.

                “Maybe, someone is stealing it all on us.” Jack agreed sounding drunk and rather stern.

                “Yea, maybe someone is fucking stealing it.” He pushed his empty plate back and deeply exhaled.

                “Are you done eating too?” Jack asked, taking his last few bites.

                “Yes, I’m fucking full but I need more beer.” He got up from his chair and went into the kitchen. _I swear I just got another beer, where did it go? That ghost bastards are stealing my beers?!_

“We can play gin or something?” Jack got up from the table, grabbing the dirty dishes.

                “Sure, gin is fine; first I’d like to help you clear the table.” Mark offered, taking the leftover food to the kitchen.

                “Thanks a lot,” He put the dishes into the sink. “I will split up the rest of the Chinese so you can take some with you.”

                “Oh, you don’t need to do that.”

                “There’s quite a bit left, really its fine I want you to have some.” Jack assured him, putting Marks’ food in a separate container.

                “Well, thanks a lot. I can have it for lunch tomorrow.” He helped pack up the food, putting it in the fridge.

                “Okay, we can play now.” Jack went into the living room and grabbed the cards from the shelf. Bringing them to the dining table, again he took his seat.

                Mark rejoined him, drinking more of his beer.

They game went on and more beers were pounded back. The guys were already through the 24pk Mark brought and onto other booze Jack had in the fridge.

                “You can’t ever go wrong with shots.” Jack smiled wickedly.

                “Speaking of shots, you should see Winnie do her straight shots of vodka or whisky. She doesn’t look like the type but I have a feeling there’s a lot more to this side of her that I have yet to see.”

                “Women, who are well kept and shy or reserved, often do have some crazy spontaneous side to them. Which is great, I love a woman who’s a mystery.” Jack took a shot.

                “You got that right my brotha.” Mark laughed taking a shot himself.

They continued tossing back the shots as their game of gin went on. Mark put down his cards and looked at his hands. “How did I get so many fucking fingers?”

                “Don’t you have 12, like me?” Jack looked down at his own hands.

                “I see more than 12 Jack! I THINK SOMETHINGS WRONG!” Mark panicked laughing like a lunatic.

Jack laughed so hard he fell out of his chair and onto the floor. “Good god, do you know where my chair went?!”

                Mark slinked onto the floor with a shot in his hand he tossed it back crawling over to Jack. “Hey idonknowhyuronthflurjack.”

                “What the fuck? I don’t know what you said.” Jacks head fell back onto the floor. Mark held onto the table, pulling himself up. _How he managed to do that is BEYOND me._

                “Jack! Jack! Get up!” Mark reached down and grabbed his hand pulling him up off the ground.

                “Tanks Murk I couldn’t have done it without chuu.” Jack poured another two shots and handed one to Mark.   

                “Cheers, to hot women and good friends!” They clinked their glasses together before tossing them back. After that shot, everything was becoming rather blurry.


	7. What Happened Last Night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack wake up after blacking out from taking too many shots. Something is off, what the fuck happened last night? Neither of them can remember. It could've been worse though, right? Heh...

Mark opened his eyes, his head was fucking pounding. He was having trouble moving and he began to panic. He looked down to find, Jack lying on top of him.  _What the fuck happened last night?_

He stared down at him, watching the little Irishman sleep. He looked so peaceful. Mark couldn’t describe how he was feeling at that moment; Jack was just incredibly cute when he slept. Mark shook his head, _what the fuck is going on in my mind?!_

                “Hey, Jack!” Mark shook Jacks’ arm and Jack groaned crying out from his own hangover.

                “What?” Jack spoke lazily not yet opening his eyes.

                “What happened last night?” Mark was seriously stumped.

                “What do you mean?” Jack woke feeling a little off, opening his eyes and pulling himself up slowly. He looked down at Mark, “What the fuck?!” He stumbled backwards, falling onto the floor.

                “I don’t know.” Mark held his head, sitting up.

They stared at each other, exchanging no words. _We are still wearing clothes, so we obviously didn’t do anything too crazy, right? Now we will never know what happened._

                “We don’t know how this happened, so there’s no use panicking over nothing.” Jack decided and he stood up going to make coffee.

Mark stood and went into the kitchen too. “I’m sure it was nothing, I just don’t remember anything after we toasted.”

                “Me too, I don’t remember much after that.”

_What if Jack did know something that I didn’t? I would never know that either. What if I know something that I don’t?_

“I would join you for coffee but I think I want to go back to sleep.” Mark took his leftovers from the fridge, “I’m going to definitely crash when I get back into my house.”

                “I don’t expect you to stay Mark, I’m sure we are both very hung over.” Jack grabbed a mug from the cupboard.

                “Yes, my head feels like it’s part of a marching band.” Mark giggled, rubbing his temple.

Jack went to pour his coffee and turned around, to look at Mark. “Thanks again for com-“Jack paused wide eyed, spilling his coffee onto the counter.

He looked down at the puddle of coffee, “Oh how stupid of me!”

                “Hey, are you good?” Mark walked over grabbing paper towel, mopping up some of the coffee.

                “Yes, I’m just done.” His voice shook, he grabbed more paper towel cleaning up the mess. He kept looking at Mark, he couldn’t breathe.

Once the spill was cleaned up, Jack walked to the front door with him, to see him out.

                “Be careful Jack, I won’t be here to help you clean up more coffee.” Mark joked opening the door.

                Jack grabbed onto the door holding it open as Mark was about the step out, “Hey Mark?”

                “Yea Jack?” He turned around to face him.

                “We are good right?”

                “Yes, there’s no reason not to be.” Mark got into the hallway, “I will see you soon.”

                “Good, I’ll see you soon. Thanks for coming over.”

                “Thanks for having me; we should do it again some time.”

                Jack closed the door locking it, he fell onto the floor. “WHAT DID I DO?!” Jack cried out, holding his head in both hands.

_Jack couldn’t breathe, his chest was feeling so tight. It wasn’t from the hangover this time; he was worried Mark would never talk to him again, especially after what he just saw, when looking at Mark._

_Mark came over yesterday looking rather different then he was just now as he was leaving._

_Somehow last night, I gave Mark a fucking hickey._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's rather short. Final chapter.. I am still making my sequel, it will be a continuation of this so don't fret you will find out Mark's reaction!


End file.
